Chance Meetings
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [OneShot][YuGiOh DMGX Altraverse][Revised] A small chance encounter between Judai Yuki and someone of the past earns new respect for the new generation of duelists.


Chance Meetings

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and TV Tokyo.

* * *

"Maaa, big brother, you're never going to pass class if you keep up like this," said Marufuji Sho as he and Judai Yuki walked out of the main lecture hall. "Even though we can duel any time we want, we still need to learn the basis of things." 

"It's okay," saidJudai with a smile. "I learn everything from experience!"

Sho exhaled sharply. "It's not good to keep dueling without knowing the technique behind it. What happens when you actually loose like you did to my brother, Ryou?"

Judai's expression darkened a little but he grinned. "I'll just get up and beat him!"

Sho rubbed his temples, feeling a Judai-based headache coming on. "Oh boy."

"Ah, Judai, Sho, can I have a moment of your time?" asked a slender man who stood in the middle of the hall. His large cat, Pharoah meowed.

"Oh, Professor Daitokuji," said Sho in surprise. "How did you get in front of us?"

The slender black haired man laughed and used one hand to push up his small glasses. "I walked of course." The pair blinked as Daitokuji grinned. "I need some help. A shipment of cards are arriving at the Duelist Store today but I need two people to help guard them."

"Huh? Why us?" askedJudai curiously. "Shouldn't someone else do it like say Daichi?"

"Because I trust you two," said Daitokuji seriously. "Last time a shipment came in, Professor Chronos bought the lot."

"Huh? Why would Professor Chronos do that?" asked Sho, confused.

"Who knows," said Daitokuji with an innocent expression. In truth, he knew that Chronos De Medici, the main professor and representative of Obelisk Blue had it in for Yuki Judai and anyone else he associated with. Anger, presumably and a large grudge for when he had defeated the Professors own deck and legendary monster card; the Antique Gear Golem. "in any case, can you spare some time? I'll get you out of classes."

"All right!" exclaimedJudai enthusiastically. "We'll do it!"

* * *

"The helicopter will be arriving shortly," said Daitokuji as he,Judai and Sho stood at the platform awaiting the arrival. 

Soon, a small dot appeared in the distance. It grew to large size, revealing it to be a double-ended business helicopter.

Stirring up wind and kicking around dust, the helicopter landed without a problem as Daitokuji waved at the pilot who gave him a thumbs up. The doors opened and a tall young man stepped out of the helicopter. He held a large briefcase in his hands and he nodded politely to the trio who stood awaiting his arrival.

"Hello," greeted Daitokuji. "It's nice to see you here."

"Thank you," said the young man politely. "Can I be shown to the duel shop?"

"Of course."

* * *

"How's business?" 

"Same old," replied the young man. "the competition is trying to get a leg up. As usual. Thinking that a man just getting out of his twenties is unfit to run a company."

Daitokuji chuckled as they turned the corner. Sho hadn't said anything as they had followed behind andJudai was looking at the young man.

The store was open for business as usual and the pair of women who ran the store waved at them. "Ah, here we are," said Daitokuji.

The young man put the silver colored briefcase on the counter and unlocked it. "I trust there will not be any problems like last time I sent a shipment of rare cards?"

"No, none whatsoever. We've seen to that," replied Daitokuji.

The young man nodded and let the women unload the cards. He then turned to the pair of teenagers and said, "Marufuji Sho. Yuki Judai. I've heard some great things about you two, and the people you hang out with."

"Um, thank you sir," said Sho shyly.

"Judai-kun, how is that lucky card I gave you?" asked the young man and Judai slapped a fist into his hand.

"I remember you now! You gave me Aibou." Judai reached into a pouch and withdrew his deck. Flipping through the cards, he foundWinged Kuriboh and held it up.

"Kureee!" exclaimedWinged Kuriboh, only noticeable to the pair.

The young man smiled. "I see he likes you. Take care of him. A partner is as irreplaceable as friends."

"Yes sir," said Judai.

"You can forget the sir. It makes me feel like my grandfather," said the young man.

Sho blinked. Suddenly, all the hints clicked and he exclaimed in an awed voice, "You! You're the Duel King!"

The young man smiled and nodded. "Very profound of you. Being two years out of the spotlight certainly makes people forget about how you look like."

"Duel King?" asked Judai curiously.

"Oh big brother, don't you remember those two duelists we fought when we got into trouble? The brothers who summoned the Gate Guardian?" asked Sho with an exasperated sigh.

Judailaughed. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Good to see that the next generation is so eager to learn," said the Duel King. "Well, I must be off. Take care, all of you."

As the Duel King left, Sho said, "He's very humble."

"He is," said Daitokuji. "Much like his father."

'Duel King, huh? Someday, I'll duel you,' thoughtJudai with a smile.

"Aniki, you're not thinking of dueling him, are you?" asked Sho with a "oh god, not again" expression.

"Yeah, why?" askedJudai and was forced to listen to a history of the Duel King for hours to come.


End file.
